That's All
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: Today is Ryo's Birthday...if you think you know what this is about already...THINK AGAIN..


Disclaimer: FAKE isn't mine but the loving feeling is mine though....  
  
========  
  
Today is Ryo's birthday....  
  
He opens the door to his apartment. He shoves his keys back to his pocket. He takes off his shoes. He takes off his coat and puts it on a hanger. He proceeds to the bedroom and takes a quick warm shower. He changes into fresh clothes. He smiles then proceeds to the living room. He spots a videocassette on the coffee table. He bites his lip.  
  
The note reads:  
  
**FOR MY RYO**  
  
He enters the bedroom again. He lounges at the cream large bed and grabs a large pillow.  
  
Ryo turns on the VCR and locates the remote control and plays the tape. He lays the videocassette box on the bedside table.  
  
The screen flashes. It was their front porch. There is laughing and cursing from the background. Ryo purses his lip in anticipation. Meanwhile, Dee appears onscreen.  
  
"Hi baby!" he grins.  
  
Ryo blushes and smiles.  
  
"Oh dammit! Wait a second...." Dee disappears from the screen and sounds from the background could be heard as if he is getting some kind of equipment.  
  
In the meantime, Ryo adjusts his seating position and stretches himself on the bed.  
  
Dee reappears, smiling sheepishly and he is carrying a guitar. "Okay....here we go. Now, you'll have to forgive me....I haven't had much practice for quite some time....but I've been working on this just in time for your birthday...sorry, okay?" He grins again. He takes a seat and strums the acoustic guitar slowly and begins to sing.  
  
**"I could only give you love that lasts forever"  
**  
Ryo immediately covers his mouth; his eyes are rounded and suddenly felt his eyes bubble with tears. Dee smiles as he sings,  
  
**"And a promise to be near each time you call. **

**And the only heart I own for you and you alone **

**That's all....that's all."  
**  
Ryo sits straight and inhales deeply and smiling as he wipes a tear from his eyes and sniffs.  
  
**"I can only give you country walks in springtime. **

**And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall. **

**And a love who's burning light will warm through winter night **

**That's all....that's all"  
**  
"Remember our wedding day, baby?" Dee smiles as he continues strumming the guitar. Ryo nods as he sniffs.  
  
"It's one of the most beautiful things that has ever happened in our lives."  
  
"Yes, Dee. It sure is." Ryo nods and bites his lip. His hand is clutching the pillow even tighter.  
  
**"There are those I am sure who have told you. **

**They would give you the world for a toy. **

**All I have are these arms to enfold you **

**And a lifetime can never can destroy."  
**  
"You're one of the best things that happened to me, Ryo. Always remember that."  
  
**"If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear **

**You'd be glad to know that my demands are small. **

**Say it's me that you'll adore. **

**For now and ever more. **

**That's all...that's all."**  
  
"I love you, Ryo. Happy birthday, baby. I hope you enjoyed this." Dee smiles and the screen freeze on Dee's smiling face.  
  
"I love you so much, Dee. Thank you." This time Ryo breaks down and grabs the pillow and hugs it tightly.  
  
This time he has lied back down on the bed but still clutching and crying into the pillow to his face. Still overwhelmed from emotions watching Dee. Extremely touched at Dee's heartfelt rendition of the song "That's All". It was perfect song that etched Dee's undying love for him.  
  
The room is enveloped with a soft glow from the window.  
  
"Hey..." a voice from behind is heard.  
  
He then feels a warm hand over his shoulder. Ryo pulls himself up from the pillow.  
  
"Dee..." he swallows. Dee is now sitting beside him and gently bending over to touch Ryo's tear-stricken face.  
  
"You're crying again." Dee gently wipes a tear from Ryo's cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I can't help it." Ryo blushes and sniffs.  
  
Dee smiles and leans forward and kisses Ryo's lips. Ryo slips his arms around Dee's neck and pulls him down to the bed. Dee proceeds to kiss his neck and nibbles his ear while his hand rakes underneath Ryo's shirt and Ryo moans to his touch.  
  
"Stay." Ryo purrs as gazes lovingly at Dee's emerald green eyes before nuzzling Dee's cheek.  
  
Dee looks at him thoughtfully as he gently traces Ryo's lips with his thumb before kissing him more passionately this time.

Several hours later, from the living room, the main door opens. Bicky enters bringing a large box with blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon. Cal follows him bringing a large cake box.  
  
"Where is he?" Cal whispers.  
  
"Must be in the bedroom. I'll go check....just get everything ready, kay?" Bikky grins.  
  
"Okay." Cal gives a thumb up and enters the kitchen.  
  
Bicky softly knocks the door. No one answers.  
  
"Dad? It's Bicky." 

Still no answer.

Bicky smiles. He turns on the knob and finds it unlocked.  
  
He enters the room.  
  
"Hey, Dad! Wake up!"  
  
The VCR was still on. Dee's face is onscreen. Bikky gazes at it thoughtfully and looks at Ryo on the bed and shakes his head. He approaches the bed.  
  
Ryo is clutching the pillow to his face. Bicky gently pries away the pillow.  
  
"Dad, happy birthday." Bikky smiles.  
  
"Cal and I have a surprise for you." He whispers.

"Dad?"

Still no reply comes from Ryo. Bikky begins to shake his father. He feels his pulse. Nothing. He lays his head on Ryo's chest but hears nothing.  
  
Realization begins to set in and Bikky did not like it not one bit.

"Oh....god....oh....god...no...Dad..." he stutters.  
  
Bicky slumps on the floor. Uncontrollable tears begin running down his face. He begins to rock himself as he hugs his knees as he stares at Ryo's sleeping face.  
  
Several minutes later, Cal climbs the stairs and enters the bedroom.  
  
"Bicky! What do you think we should do with the canapés?" Cal notices her husband staring blankly at Ryo in tears.  
  
She quickly approaches the bed and tries to feel a pulse. She presses her ear to Ryo's chest and hears nothing.  
  
"Oh my god!" She begins to hyperventilate and shakes her head uncontrollably. Bikky stands up and quickly pulls her into his arms and gently guides her to the nearby couch. Only then Cal gives a strangled sob and almost collapsing in her husband's arms. They both sob and helplessly trying to console each other.  
  
The fading sunset creeps into the room and shines on the window near the bed. Ryo's face is illuminated. His eyes are closed. There is a smile etched on his lips. His cheeks show a faint outline of dried tears. Dee's pillow still tucked beside him.  
  
On the bedside table is an old videocassette box dated back five years ago. Beside it is picture frame of Dee with his arms around Ryo who is holding Dee's arms on his chest and leaning to his embrace. They are smiling happily.

The end.....sniff-hiccup

**_Author notes: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Oh god! Oh god! What in the world have I done? Whenever I listen to the song "That's All" performed by Michael Buble, it never fails to send me to a tearful experience. It gives both a touching yet happy but sad effect on me. Originally, I was going to use this song as Dee's wedding proposal but somehow along the way, it changed and it ended this way. I wanted to shoot myself and can't believe I actually had to kill them both...AND IT'S MY FIRST FAKE FANFIC! Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Oh the pain! yells screaming in tears_**

**_Dear readers, I was thinking I could probably make few more chapters ON REWIND before this chapter came to be but...can you handle more? Does anyone want to know how Dee died? Your reviews will be the judge....but if you guys can't take it anymore...just let me know. I will stop the torture. Till then goodbye and thank you. collapses in tears_**


End file.
